Org Battalion 77
Org Battalion 77 is one of many Battalions (Squads, Platoons, Companies, Divisions, and whole armies as well) in the Org Army. The group is primarilly heavy seek & destroy, capture, and infantry assault. They prefer urban environments, but can still be effective in other environments. They are capable of fighting all targets. Their battalion is mixed, composed of both grunts, robots, alien auxiliary, and both Decepticons and full-sized Insecticons. They still have a swarm of scaled-down Insecticons. Although they have a fleet of vehicles, they have little to no mecha, since the Decepticons pretty much fill that position. Personel Notable Personel Grunts Grunt LMG Trooper Pyro Trooper Shock Trooper Commando Rifleman Sniper Support Trooper Hazmat Trooper Slash Trooper Jetpack Trooper Rampage Grunt Blaster Grunt Streak Grunt Heavy Grunt Railgunner Aliens Assualt Trooper Assault Trooper Captain Assault Commander Pigcop Pigcop Captain Enforcer Octabrain Battelord Gnaar Minor Biomechanoid Major Biomechanoid Hatchling Arachnoid Arachnoid Scrapjack Robots Troop Carrier Gorgie-USN Gorgie-USR Gorgie-USS Gorgie-USG Romanov-N Romanov-F Romanov-G Romanov-D Chicane A2-Sphere View Hound MOA Tank Light Transport Heavy Transport Air Gatling Buzzard Bia Decepticons Car Soldier Rocket Soldier Shotgunner Sniper Jet Soldier Elite Cloaker Brute Titan Destroyer Insecticons Cockroach Earwig Locust Fireant Grub Scorpion Silverfish Dragonfly Mosquito Wasp Mantis Spider Beetle Darter Paddlebug Flea Crayfish Tapeworm Equipment & Hardware Infantry Weapons StA18 Pistol VC8 Shotgun Pistol StA2 Battle Pistol StA52 Assault Rifle StA14 Rifle VC32 Sniper Rifle LS13 Shotgun StA11 SMG VC1 Flame Thrower StA3 LMG Minigun VC9 Rocket Launcher WASP VC21 Boltgun StA5X Arc Cannon Viper Laser Rifle S3X Hammer Peacemaker Carbine Screamer Flailgun Boneduster Head Hunter Bouncer Penetrator Chaingun Snub Pistol Boltok Pistol Gorgon SMG Lancer Retro Lancer Hammerburst Gnasher Sawed-Off Shotgun Longshot Torque Bow Boomshot Digger Scorcher Mortar Oneshot Shotgun Ripper Chaingun Railgun RPG Devastator XM-214-A Minigun XPML21 Rocket Launcher AS-24 Devastator XL2 LAsergun SBC Cannon AT Laser AT Captain Laser Enforcer Gun Bullseye Auger Deadeye Atomizer Wildfire Cryogun Mk4 Deatomizer TPC Launcher Mk16 Carbonizer M9 HE Grenade EMP Grenade Decepticon Weapons Neutron Assault Rifle Photon Burst Rifle Energon Battle Pistol Null Ray Scatter Blaster EMP Shotgun Plasma Cannon X12 Scrapmaker Magma Frag Launcher Thermo Rocket Launcher Ion Displacer Nucleon Shock Cannon Flak Grenade EMP Grenade Thermo Mine Insecticon Weapons Warp Pistol Strike Rifle Shrieker Hive Cannon Rifle Launcher AutoCannon Acid Sprayer Leech Gun Bullseye Auger Deadeye Atomizer Wildfire Cryogun Laser Gun Charge Beam Plasma Cannon Flamethrower Lightning Gun Other Equipment Jetpack Org Combat Knife Org Wingsticks Org RC Bomb Car Org Sentry Turret Org Sentry Bot Vehicle Pool Mauler Terror Trooper Glitter Boy Killer Light SAMAS Super SAMAS Striker SAMAS Prowler Spider-Skull Walker Scout Spider-Skull Walker Scorpion-Skull Walker Mark V APC Mark VII Slayer APC Grinning Skull Main Battle Tank Line Backer Sky Sweeper Mark IX Missile Launcher Fire Storm Death Bringer APC Death's Head Transport Sky Lifter Command Car Skull Patrol Car Scout Rocket Cycle Warbird Rocket Cycle Wind Jammer Sky Cycle Black Lightning Demon Locust Skull-Dragonwasp Nightwing Talon Bone Raptor Flying Leviathan Decepticon Dropship Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Henchmen Category:Groups Category:Org Battle Groups